Asymmetrical Love
by emoxrainbows
Summary: The young shanigami stood atop an apartment building, gazing in bewilderment at the vast expansion of desert just outside the city. Even in the moonlight he could recognize the beauty of this abandoned land. The entire ground was flat and coated with sand, not a single land-mass to throw off the symmetry of this flawless desert. Well, except for the pink dot off in the distance.


**Title: **Asymmetrical Love

**Summary: **The young shanigami stood atop an apartment building, gazing in bewilderment at the vast expansion of desert just outside the city. Even in the moonlight he could recognize the beauty of this abandoned land. The entire ground was flat and coated with sand, not a single land-mass to throw off the symmetry of this flawless desert. Well, except for the pink dot off in the distance.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater, but if I did, there would be some hardcore CronaxKid yaoi scenes c;

**Words:** 982

**Rating: **K+ for safety

**Warnings:** Gayness (if you're a prude and don't like that kinda stuff), fluff (for those of you who don't like to be consumed by fluffiness), and first fanfiction (I finally decided to write some) :3

It was a quiet day in Death City: the shadows were still, the lights were out. Even the heavily-breathing moon had fallen into a somewhat peaceful sleep. Silence had descended upon the city like a blanket as muffled snores led way to the occasional sleep-induced murmur. It seemed as if everyone, perhaps even Lord Death himself, were in a blissful dream state. Everyone, but Death the Kid that is.

The young shanigami stood atop an apartment building, gazing in bewilderment at the vast expansion of desert just outside the city. Even in the moonlight he could recognize the beauty of this abandoned land. The entire ground was flat and coated with sand, not a single land-mass to throw off the symmetry of this flawless desert.

Well, except for the pink dot off in the distance.

"How dare you, you vile thing," Kid shouted, venom spewing from his mouth and hanging off his words, "How could you upset such tranquil symmetry!?"

The pink dot shifted and then took off, heading further into the now asymmetrical desert.

"Hey," the son of Lord Death began, now realizing that this rather unfortunate 'dot' was actually a person, "Get back here and face!"

Kid took off after the stranger, leaving Death City far behind him and, although this individual was quick on their feet, they were no match for their symmetry-obsessed pursuer. Upon closer inspection, Kid analyzed the back of the frantic figure in front of him.

Choppy pink hair, feminine curves, a long black dress. Kid knew this person, and he wasn't going to waste his time chasing after them.

"Crona!"

Said individual froze mid-step upon hearing his name. Instead of turning to face the boy who'd addressed him, Crona nervously rubbed his arm and stared straight ahead.

"Death the kid is following me…," the timid boy said aloud to no one imparticular, "I don't know how to deal with that…"

Fed up with all this nonsense, kid reached forward and placed a hand on Crona's shoulder, forcing the pink haired boy to face him.

"Crona, what're you doing here," he questioned coldly, trying not to stare at the frightened boys' uneven bangs.

"I don't know how to deal with you touching me like this...," came the response. Kid looked at his hand, which was now gripping Crona's shaking shoulder with an unnecessary amount of strength. Then he looked at Crona's expression: eyes clouded over and hysterical while he winced in pain.

"K-Kid stop… You-you're hurting me!"

But Kid didn't stop. He just stared at those hideous, asymmetrical bangs that hung loosely over those big, beautiful eyes.

"Kid p-please! I didn't mean t-to upset you! I-I'm sor-," Crona pleaded, but was cut off when he felt a pair of chapped lips against his own. His eyes widened even further. Those were Kid's lips! Realizing what he was doing, Kid snapped back to reality and immediately pulled away, a soft pink blush creeping onto his pale cheeks.

"Crona I'm… I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Crona then bowed his head in embarrassment, refusing to look up at the boy in front of him. He simply couldn't fathom what'd just happened. Why would Kid, a great shanigami and an even greater person, be interested in someone as wimpy and pathetic as him? It just didn't make sense.

"Kid I…"

"Stop," Kid ordered, "I need to tell you something. Crona, I'm gay, and I'm afraid that you're who I've fallen for. Never before have I met someone so asymmetrical and yet so very symmetrical at the same time. You may appear asymmetrical, but your soul is not, and I love you for that."

Tears streaked Crona's pale face as he let the words sink in. Kid loved him?

"Kid… I don't know how to deal with you loving me," Crona confessed, still unable to look the other in the eyes. Kid also looked away, wondering how the hell he went from appreciating divine symmetry to confessing his forbidden feelings for this perfect young boy. He should've just went to bed.

"You don't have to," Kid stated matter-of-factly, "If you want, we won't ever discuss this. We can continue on as if none of this ever happened."

Barely able to contain his disappointment, Kid turned around towards Death City. He could withstand a lot of things, but this? He didn't know how to deal with THIS.

"S-stop… Don't l-leave…"

Instantly filled with hope, Kid did as he was told and turned to face Crona who, much to his surprise, was quick to wrap his arms around the talented shanigami's waist and bury his head in his chest.

"Kid I… I… I love you!"

Kid's shirt was quickly soaked with salty tears as his formerly-forbidden love cried his eyes out. Unsure how to interpret this, the raven-haired boy placed his arms around the figure that leaned against him and moved his right hand in a circular motion, trying his best to console the boy.

"Shh Crona, it's going to be ok. Just look at me."

The pink-haired boy complied and looked up as denim blue eyes met golden ones.

"B-but y-y-you love m-me!"

Kid once again shooshed the shaking boy and pulled him even closer.

"Yes, I do, but if you know that then why are you crying?"

"Because I don't know how to deal with being loved," Crona cried out. A fresh set of tears appeared in Crona's eyes, but before he could let them out, Kid pulled him in for another kiss, this one even sweeter than the last.

"Well then I suppose I'll just have to teach you. Now Crona, my love, please. Won't you smile for me?"

Crona looked back into the eyes of his love and tried, but wound up breaking into another fit of sobs.

"I can't," Crona screamed, "I love you Kid!"

"I love you too Crona… I love you too…"


End file.
